Clumsy
by iluvyoumorethancupcakes
Summary: The girl can't help it. She keeps tripping, stumbling, slipping and fumbling. What's wrong with her? Lilly's so clumsy because she's falling in love. But, with who? LOE.
1. Trip

**Clumsy**

**By: **_iluvyoumorethancupcakes._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers. If I did, Nick and Miley would be together in the show, instead of Jake, and Lily would either be with Joe or Smokin' Oken. Oh, and I would be a guest star! xDD Anyways, I hope you enjoy the Loe fluffiness(:

* * *

Chapter One: Trip.

* * *

"Bye Mom!" A blonde shouted as she shut the front door to her house. The girl wore a red helmet on top of her long hair, which was tied up into a low side ponytail, a rainbow striped hoodie, bright pink straight legs and a pair of black and white checkered Vans. She passed by the route which passed by the neighborhood, like she did every day, whether to school or to a friend's place. She looked around while balancing on her beloved board. While passing by one certain house, she grinned; it was the Jonas' residence. Yes, as in the famous Jonas Brothers, a.k.a. her best friends.

The teen stomped her foot on her board to stop it from rolling away. Taking a quick glance at the Jonas driveway, the skater noticed that it was empty; no cars in sight, meaning that everyone left for school or for work. So, she carried on skateboarding to what she and her awesome group of friends called a living hell; school.

Holding onto her backpack straps, the blonde skater skated right passed a pair of two male teens. Not noticing them, she continued on her way to school. The two cute boys became aware of the female glide by and smirked at each other. "She never pays attention to anything when she's skateboarding." The curly haired boy, known as Nick, said to his older brother he was walking with.

His wavy haired brother nodded in agreement. "That's Lilly for you. " He chuckled as a response before shouting, "Hey Lils!"

Lilly heard her name being called not by just anyone; it was her best friend since forever, well not really. Ever since last year, actually, and did I mention she had a crush on him? He was the guy (along with his two brothers) who every girl's in love with and the guy who's part of the most popular band in the US. It was Joe Jonas.

Hearing that voice call her made her swoon, which made her loose her concentration on controlling her board. Totally forgetting about the board she was currently using, she tripped over it, falling flat on her face. "Owwwwieeeeeee!" She screeched with her arms and legs spread out on the dirty concrete and her board crashing into a stop sign pole.

Her two friends sighed before rushing over to Lilly. "Sheesh." Joe muttered as he and Nick helped the skater up. "Clumsy much?" He joked. Lilly glared at him as a response while dusting dirt off of her outfit. Joe started to walk ahead with Nick following. She went over to her skateboard and stomped on the end, making it pop up. She grabbed it and carried it under her arm and followed the two the rest of the way.

The oldest of the current group walked ahead of the other two. Nick and Lilly sauntered at the same pace behind him. "What was that?" The dark haired male whispered to his friend. She shifted her body to face Nick and raised her eyebrows, pretending she didn't know what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about, Nicky?" She shot back, trying not to blush.

"Your fall?" The heartthrob teased.

"Oh, that? Psh. That was nothing, nothing at all. Psh." Lilly spoke back.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Lils, I'm you best friend. I can tell when you're lying." The blonde crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"Lilly, if you don't tell me, I'm gonna tell Joe that you were the one who ripped up his favorite Barney sweater." The youngest of the Jonas trio taunted. Her blue eyes widened as Nick started walking towards his older brother. She grabbed his collar and pulled him back and glowered at him. "Fine." She muttered.

The skater sighed before continuing, making her friend wait for the explanation. "You know that feeling when you're doing something and all of a sudden you hear the person you like's voice and get distracted and don't pay attention to what you're doing anymore? Well, yeah; that's what happened." Lilly rambled on. "When Joe called me, I zoned out and totally forgot what I was doing. I like inwardly swooned at his voice, because he sounded so hot, and yeah. So, you what I'm saying right?" She asked.

But before Nick could answer, she started talking again. "Well, duh! Of course you know; you do that when you talk to Miley all the time." Lilly smirked, as Nick nodded. He, then, furrowed his brows, before his eyes started to widen and his cheeks started to turn red.

"Hey!" He countered back. "I don't do that!" Nick gave her a fierce stare. She countered with a grin. "Yes, you do!"

Nick groaned. "Whatever. Back to the subject, which is Joe." He spoke. "So, basically, you're saying that you," pointing at Lilly, "like Danger," and pointed at Joe, who was looking around while he was walking, not paying attention to the pedestrian sign he was about to run into, "who is my idiotic, clumsy older brother?" he finished, right as Joe bumped into the pole.

The older one rubbed his forehead and groaned, but then got up and waved his hand in the air. "I'm good!"

Lilly giggled before responding to Nick's statement. "Basically." She shrugged. "I guess I'm just like you with Miley. We're so clumsy 'cause we're falling in love." She poked him on his upper arm, where his muscles were.

"Yeah." He dreamily sighed. She snapped her fingers in front of his face to bring him back from his little fantasy.

"Oh! Sorry! And Lils, no one touches the muscles." He smirked.

"Sure, whatever." She replied, waving her hand before pulling on her backpack straps again.

The two friends stopped walking and ended at the front of Seaview High. They pushed open the big glass doors and went their separate ways to their lockers, getting ready for the first class; homeroom.

As Nick was walking past his elder brother to get to his locker, Joe caught up with him. "Yo, Nicky." Joe greeted. Nick snorted at his greeting and shook his head. "Hey, Danger." He responded while stopping in front of his locker. He played with the lock and after three turns, it opened. Joe did the same to the one next to Nick's; coincidently, the famous brothers were locker buddies!

"What's up?" Nick asked as he grabbed the books he needed for his first few classes. He shut his locker door and faced his brother. "Is Lils okay?" The shaggy haired brother questioned as he closed the door to his locker.

The younger grinned. "Oh, worried about her, huh?"

Joe gave him a look. "No, duh. She's my friend, too."

"Yeah, sure." Nick rolled his eyes. "More like the friend he's in love with." He muttered under his breath.

"You say something, Nicky?" Joe raised a brow.

"Nope, nothing at all, Danger." He countered back.

* * *

You like it? I'm not really happy with this. But, whatever. Boredom kills; I have nothing to do but read fanfics. Well, besides homework, but who cares about that?! Haha, please review(:


	2. Fumble

**Clumsy**

**By: **_iluvyoumorethancupcakes._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers. If I did, Nick and Miley would be together in the show, instead of Jake, and Lily would either be with Joe or Smokin' Oken. Oh, and I would be a guest star! xDD Anyways, I hope you enjoy the Loe fluffiness(:

* * *

Chapter Two: Fumble.

* * *

Lilly, dressed in total Jonas Brothers' gear, white JB Burnin' Up Tour tank top, black JB hoodie, black and silver JB logo hat, purple straight legs, black flats, and around her neck hung a backstage/V.I.P. pass. Using both of her arms, she carried a box for the money, and a box filled with Jonas Brothers merchandise, waiting to be sold. Around her hand, the keys to the money box swang back and forth. She had to take it to the fifth booth outside the concert arena. For a regular girly girl, the box would be heavy; but for her it was nothing. As she passed by her best friends' dressing room, she smiled, before she kept on going.

"JB on five!" One of the stage manager shouted, looking at the paper clipped onto his board. All three members of the famous band nodded, getting out of the couch they were currently sitting on. Joe, wearing a grey blazer, skinny jeans, and a yellow tee, pumped his fist. "Living the dream, baby!" Kevin, wearing a white dress shirt, black skinny jeans and a vest laughed, ruffling his younger brother's hair. Nick had on a white tee, brown jacket and black skinny jeans, and started fixed his collar.

The three brothers hugged their mother, father and little sibling before heading out to step on the platter that would lift them up into the sky. Their helpers handed Kevin and Nick their guitars and Joe his microphone. Joe searched backstage with his eyes, looking for someone. When he spotted her, he grinned. "Lill-ay!" He yelled.

Hearing his oh-so-sexy voice say her name caught her by surprise, scaring her. Her hand that held the keys to the money box let go and they fell into the big brown box. "Crap."

She started fumbling through the box, trying to find the keys, wrinkling some of the tour shirts she was about to sell. Not paying attention to where she was going, her foot fell into a hole in the ground. The skater tripped and dropped the merchandise box onto the ground, hitting her foot in the process. "Owwwwwiee!" She screeched. The three brothers flinched at her high pitched scream. Joe slightly chuckled. "Sorry?" He said. Kevin and Nick shook their heads at the two.

"You okay, Lilly?" Kevin asked, going into the older brother mode. She waved him off, and started picking up all of the merchandise she dropped and placing them back into the box. "I'm fine, just dandy!" Lilly replied sarcastically.

Nick rolled his eyes. "No, seriously, Lills. Are you okay?" He asked.

She finished re-packing the stuff she was about to sell and closed the cardboard box. "Yes, Nicholas. I'm fine." The girl snapped. She lifted up the box with both hands and stood up. "You guys have a good show, okie dokie?" She said, smiling.

"Okay, Lills." Kevin replied.

"Sure thing." Nick answered.

"Okie dokie, artichoke-y." Joe grinned, winking. Right after Joe said that, the other two brothers started strumming their beloved guitars. She blushed before walking away.

On her way to the booth she was about open, she bobbed her head to the music, singing along. Of course she knew ever single word in the song; she helped them write it, even though no one knew that. _"That's just the way we roll!" _She sang in sync with Nick.

* * *

**After the Concert….**

Lilly wiped off the sweat from her forehead. "Selling Jonas Brothers stuff is even more tiring than I thought it would be." She muttered to herself. Standing up from her chair next to the end of the tent and stretched her petite body. The skater took a deep breath before shouting, "EVERY THING IS SOLD OUT! THIS BOOTH IS NOW CLOSED! THANK YOU!"

She felt someone tug at the end of her hoodie. The girl looked down and saw Frankie. "Hey Frank the Tank. What's up?" She smiled. Frankie grinned. "The sky!" He laughed. Lilly giggled along with him, ruffling his hair.

"Guess what?" The little boy asked. "I saw you drop the stuff earlier. That was funny!"

"Sure it was, Tank. It hurt, too." She replied.

"And you were red, too! Like a tomato!" He pointed out. "Is it because of Joey?" He smiled.

"Hey, let's go see what your brothers are up to. You can jump on Kevie's back." She said, changing the subject.

"YAY! Frankie shouted. "I'll race you, Lilly!" The youngest Jonas ran off before Lilly could even reply.

Before running after him, she thought to herself. _How the hell did Frankie find out? _She thought. After a few seconds, one person came to her mind. "Of course; Nick." She assumed. "I'm gonna kill that boy."

"LILLY YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" Lilly heard the boy shouted. "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU CHEATED!" She hollered back, running off to where Frankie was.

* * *

The three famous brothers sauntered into their dressing room. Nick and Joe both collapsed into their comfy couch, while Kevin stood. "Good show." Nick commented. The brother sitting next to him nodded in reply. "Yeah, awesome crowd." Joe added.

"Someone tugged my leg and tried to pull me offstage." Kevin pointed out, wiping the sweat off of his face with a towel. He tossed two towels to his brothers. As Joe caught his, he sang, "Awkward."

There was a short silence, which was pretty unusual. Nick cleared his throat. "You guys see Lilly drop the box on her foot?" He asked. "Yeah." Joe replied. "She always drops things. You know how clumsy she is."

"That's true. But I noticed something." Kevin added. "I'm guessing you noticed it too, right Nick?" The curly haired brother asked. Nick nodded, "Yeah."

Joe furrowed his brows. "I don't get it." He muttered.

"Lilly gets so clumsy whenever you are around." Nick stated, poking Joe's arm.

The door slammed open, and in came running Frankie, who hopped onto Kevin's back. Behind him was Lilly, who was currently blasting her music and dancing along to the beat.

"LILLERS!" Joe shouted, shocking her. Like many times before, she stopped what she was doing, dropped her iPod and tripped over a banana peel that was lying on the floor….wait, where did that banana peel come from?!

* * *

Like it? Love it? Review it, please? I would love to hear what you think about it! Even though I know what you guys are going to say; THIS CHAPTER SUCKS BUTT. xD I know I said that I was going to start writing Shilly fanfics and I still am. But, I wrote this chapter long time ago and I don't want to change the names. xD


End file.
